Many types of electronic components, such as computers, utilize plastic housings and covers since plastic provides improved cosmetics and design flexibility. However, plastic has the major disadvantage of being susceptible to the deleterious effects of electromagnetic and radio frequency interference. To this end, several techniques have evolved for providing proper shielding for plastic components, yet not significantly add to the size, weight and cost of the component. For example, according to one technique, one or more of the outer plastic parts of the component are coated with conductive material. Alternately, metal shielding has been used which is permanently attached to the plastic housing or cover.
Some electronic components must also be relatively rigid and strong.
For example, a computer, and, more specifically, a central processing unit (CPU) having a plastic housing and cover, must be strong and rigid enough to support a monitor. However, the above-described technique of coating the cover with conductive material does not appreciably add to the strength of the cover. Metal shielding, although providing added strength and rigidity, is very difficult to separate from the cover in the event the shielding is to be reused or recycled.
Therefore what is needed is a cover/shield assembly for a computer, or other electronic component, which is adequately shielded, yet is strong and rigid enough to support a monitor, or the like, and permits the shield to be easily and quickly separated from the cover so that it can be reused or recycled.